Rain of Torture
by Midnight1234
Summary: Conan is badly injured with a man after him. Why is Conan so afraid of him? Just who is he? Now belongs to phantomnekodemon!
1. The Bloodied and Battered

**Hiya~! I hope you like this! Please tell me if I should continue! Please leave a review or favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**DO NOT OWN DECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

**The Bloodied and Battered**

Conan leaned against the cool brick wall, panting heavily. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he closed his eyes as if to get rest for those few seconds. The moon hung overhead, shining down on him. The cars zoomed past, a blur to his ears.

"Almost there…" he whispered softly to himself. Conan opened his eyes as he started walking to the agency, his side sliding against the wall for support. He clutched his left forearm, blood streaming through his fingers and down his hand, leaving small droplets of blood in his wake. His eyes blurred over ever so often, making him stop and blink to make his vision clear again.

He saw the Mori Agency ahead of him as his vision blurred again. He leaned his head against the building he leaned heavily on, his knees almost buckling underneath him.

"I'm such an idiot…" Conan muttered softly as his vision cleared once again. "I shouldn't of-" He stopped, his teeth clinching in pain as his arm sent tremors up and down his body. He lost too much blood as it was already. He needed to get to the Agency and fast before he passes out from blood lost. He could see the front door already as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He knew Uncle and Ran must be asleep since it was around twelve in the morning, but he needed help _now. _

"Why did I have to… go out by myself…?" he asked himself between pants of breaths. His vision kept blurring, but he kept moving forward. Conan's legs felt like Jell-O and would give out from under him at any given moment.

His hand let go of his bloody wound, the uninjured hand covered in his own blood. He reached up to the door knob, struggling to open it. Finally after much struggle, he manage to open the door and stumble in. He left the door open as he dragged himself through the living room. A beer can clanked from where it layed on the floor. Conan paid no attention to it as he made his way to the closes room, which happened to be Uncle's.

"Come on…" he whispered as he urged himself closer to the door. He felt his strength fail, his vision getting even blurrier by the second. He reached the cracked open door of Uncle's room, walking into it.

Uncle slept peacefully on the bed, snoring loudly as half of the sheets were draped onto the floor, and the other half lying on his torso.

"Uncle…" Conan called as loud as he could, which wasn't that loud. He fell to one knee, his bloody hand flying to the deep gash on his forearm. "Uncle…!" he called a bit louder. A small pool of blood started to form on the carpet below Conan. Both of his eyes closed only for a brief moment before he managed to get one eye opened. "Uncle!" he shouted loud enough to make Kogoro jolt up awake. The last thing Conan heard before he passed out was Kogoro's scream of horror and surprise.

"_**Conan?!"**_

* * *

Kogoro watched Conan sleep peacefully on the white hospital bed. His arms were crossed, eyebrows creased in thought. He had promised Ran he would watch Conan and make sure nothing happened to him while she went to school. It was a promise he intended to keep no matter what.

His mind flew to the night before when he heard Conan call him awake.

"_Uncle!" Kogoro jolted up in surprise. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked in front of him to see Conan. His eyes widened in horror and shock, his jaw dropping. Conan's glassy eye looked at Kogoro with pain as he fell forward on the floor, blacking out._

"_Conan!" Kogoro screamed as he jumped of the bed and ran to the child's side. Ran ran into the room, flinging the door fully open, making it slammed into the wall behind it. She gasped in horror, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened. Kogoro picked Conan up gently in his arms, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. _

"_Conan-kun!" Ran whispered breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the unmoving child in her father's arms. Kogoro stood up, facing Ran with a panic flooding his eyes._

"_Call the ambulance! Quick!" he shouted, snapping her out of her daze. Ran nodded, her eyes narrowing as she ran out of the room to phone them. _

_ Kogoro quickly made his way to the bathroom, setting the child carefully against the wall behind the sink. He shuffled through the cabinets trying to find the first-aid kit._

"_Damn it!" he growled to himself. "Ran, where's the first-aid?!" he called, hands shaking with hurried panic. _

"_Top drawer!" she called, then started yelling into the phone their address to the other line. _

_ Kogoro took out the first-aid kit once he found, giving Conan a quick glance. He was pale and seemed to be… Kogoro shook his head. _He's not. Just focus on making a makeshift bandage before the ambulance comes. _He told himself, but his mind wondered to the state of the child. A long gash ran from his shoulder to a little below his elbow and was pretty deep. It would leave a scar, no doubt. Scratches covered his body with dirt and blood like a blanket. Sweat fell down his face, his hair matted with a little blood running down from his temple. His clothes were torn and hung limply to his form. He seemed like a different kid to Kogoro. He was almost unrecognizable. _

_ He tightly wrapped the bandages messily around the long gash, trying his best to stop the flow of blood. After that, he tore off his shirt with quick haste, wondering if there were any other serious injuries underneath. He sighed with relief as he found none._

"_Conan," he muttered under his breath. He felt Ran's presence in the bathroom door, too afraid to come any closer. The sounds of sirens sounded in the distance, coming closer and closer. "What happened to you?"_

Kogoro shook the horrid memory out his head. Tears stung in his eyes as he remembered when Conan first woke up.

_ Ran stood next to Conan's bedside, her hands clinched tightly in her lap as she bit the inside of her lip. Kogoro leaned on the wall behind his daughter, his eyes never leaving the ghostly form of Conan as he slept. _

"_C-Conan-kun!" Ran whispered in hope. Kogoro leaned forward as he watched the child slowly pry open his eyes. He looked around, not seeing Ran and Kogoro. His eyes turned from sleepy confusion, to panic. He sprang up in the bed, head flying side to side. "Conan-kun!" Ran shouted, some nurses rushing into the room at hearing Ran's scream. Conan looked at them in fear, which soon turned into relief. He settled down a little. His hand instinctively went to his bandage arm as if feeling for a wound._

"_He's coming…" Conan's whisper was too low for Kogoro to hear, but he heard it and it sent shivers up and down his spine. He watched silently as the nurses cheeked over Conan. _

_ After asking a few questions and adjusting the equipment, they left, leaving the three alone in the room._

"_Who's coming?" Kogoro spoke up after a few moments of silence. Conan looked up in surprised, forgetting he was there. Conan looked back down as if fighting over himself if he should tell him or not. Finally Conan spoke, but it was in hidden fear._

"He _is." _

That was all Kogoro could get out of the boy before he went back to sleep. After a few hours, Ran went home to refresh herself before she went to school. Before she left, she made Kogoro promise he would watch over Conan and never leave his side.

His eyes narrowed as he thought hard on who Conan might be talking about.

"**He's **_**coming." **_

Those words rang through Kogoro's ears, repeating themselves.

Who exactly was coming? Was it the one who did this to him? But why? Why would he be coming again? Does he want Conan? Was this a message? A warning? A _sign_? He couldn't figure out. All he knew was that whoever was coming scared Conan badly, and Conan wasn't a child to easily scare, that's for sure, so if he scared him, then who just is he?

Kogoro blinked the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about anymore, it pained him too much to see the unending ocean of fear in the child's eyes when he first woke.

Who could've done this to a child? _A monster. _Kogoro thought with a narrow of his eyes. He swore that whoever had injured Conan would not get away with it. He wouldn't allow it.

"Mori." He jumped in his seat with surprised. He turned around to see Maguire standing there, his hand resting on the back of his chair. The big man stared at the sleeping Conan, an emotion of pain and anger flashing through his mind. He turned to face Kogoro, his eyes burning.

Kogoro looked back at Conan silently as he folded his hands in his lap, leaning forward.

"Inspector," he started. "whoever did this, their after Conan." His throat tightened. He swallowed to clear his throat, but to no avail. He felt Maguire's burning gaze scorch over him. He knew he felt the same way. Conan had that kind of effect on them and seeing him this injured set their blood boiling. Maguire's gaze left him and went to Conan.

"We don't have any leads to who did it unless Conan wakes up." Maguire commented. Kogoro grunted in responds.

"He'll wake up soon. I know it."


	2. Sobs of the Shattered

**Hiya~! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate those who told me the correct spelling of the names and corrected my writing! I appreciate that greatly! It helped me a lot! Conan/Shinichi in this chapter is kinds bipolar and out of character a little… but it's how it helps the story a tad bit! Please leave a review or favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

**Sobs of the Shattered**

He felt the soft blankets that layed on him, keeping him warm as best they could. He opened his eyes drowsily, the white ceiling above him coming into view. He was in the hospital, he knew that-much to his distaste-but when he looked around the room with his still sleepy eyes, no one was there.

He felt slight panic at being left alone, knowing that it would be the perfect time for _him _to attack.

He shook his head, trying to reassure himself as he slowly sat up on the bed, cradling his injured arm in his lap. He couldn't help but stare at it, even to hold it like he had before. It was like a strange instinct for him to do so, but he didn't mind.

He looked outside the window beside him, the sun shining in brightly through it. His eyes moved downward to the buzzing traffic and chattering people, his eyes not really paying enough attention to the details, but enough to get the basic sight of it.

After a few moments of looking through the window, his eyes reverted back to his lap, his mind now somewhere else.

"_**You're not going anywhere, kid."**_

His heart pounded in his chest as the familiar voice rang through his head as if _he _was sitting right there.

"_**Come here! I just want to **_**play**_**!"**_

He looked to his side, making sure that _he_ really wasn't there, then the rest of the room for safety.

"_**You know, blood really suits that pretty face of yours, why don't I add some more?"**_

He heard _him_ snicker in his mind, making him hyperventilate slightly in fear.

"_**You can run, but let me tell you something interesting,"**_

Pain coursed through his arm as he held it too tightly in his grasp, but he ignored it as he started to hyperventilate faster.

"**I will find you."**

Panic flooded his senses as his head whipped around, eyes scorching the whole room as if to see _him_ popping out of thin air. That phrase echoed in his mind, becoming louder and louder by the growing seconds until it sounded like it was screeching painfully in his ears.

His head looked up sharply as he heard the door to his hospital room open. He tensed, thinking it was _him _at first, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was just Uncle with a bottle of water in one hand. His breathing went back to normal as his heart slowed down, the screeching dying until it was no longer there.

Uncle brightened up as he saw Conan sitting up awake in his bed while he went to sit next to him.

"How are you?" Uncle asked as he sat down in the chair next to the child's bed. Conan shrugged with a blank look as he held his arm where the bandages were above the long gash.

"Fine," he mumbled as he looked down at his lap. He didn't really feel fine, truth be told. His arm throbbed annoyingly and hurt when he moved it, plus he woke up with a head shattering headache, but he didn't have to tell Uncle that… right?

"Ah, that's good." Uncle sighed with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, opening the water bottle and taking a drink out of it.

"What time is it?" Conan suddenly asked after a few moments of silence. He looked up at Uncle with slightly curious eyes as he looked at his watch for the answer.

"Almost 2:30pm." he replied, looking back up at Conan. "Ran's in school and should be getting out in thirty." Conan nodded as he looked back down at his lap, a sudden thought coming to mind.

"Nee, Uncle?" he asked. Kogoro perked up, wanting to know what Conan wanted. "You'll make sure _he _won't come?" Conan looked back up at Kogoro with fearful pleading eyes.

"Who's '_he_'" Kogoro creased his eyebrows slightly, for the question on who '_he_' was still burned in his head since the last time Conan had woke. He needed to find out if it's the last thing he did-not really, but he really just wanted to find out who it was-.

Conan's eyes looked even more scared as he leaned toward Kogoro, putting the hand that held onto his throbbing arm in front of him to support him on the hospital bed.

"Just promise me… please?" Conan begged pitifully. Tears started to spring up in Conan's eyes which shocked Kogoro to say the least. He had never seen Conon this scared and about to cry. It terrified him that knowing one person had scared the tiny child _that _much.

Kogoro nodded, putting a fake small smile as to not scare Conan any more than he already was.

"Promise." And for extra measures, he stuck his pinky finger out for Conan to latch with his own. Conan looked at it before he looked at Kogoro, latching his pinky finger to the older man's with a slight smile of relief.

"Thank you." he sighed in slight relief.

Conan leaned back against the head board of the hospital bed, his hand again holding his injured arm unconsciously. Kogoro couldn't help but notice this and wondered why the boy kept holding onto his arm when there was no need too.

"Conan," Kogoro started, catching the child's attention. "Why do you keep holding onto your arm like that? What happened to get it that badly wounded?" he asked, pointing to the bandaged arm.

Conan looked down at the arm, noting how he did hold it constantly.

"He had a knife with him at the time. He flung me into a wall, resulting me hitting my head pretty hard. While I was dazed, he took that to his advantage. I didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way, so I used my shoulder as a shield." He clutched his arm tighter in his hold at the memory. "I guess I hold onto it tightly because it's like a weird instinct that I can't really explain." he shrugged his shoulders at that part.

Kogoro nodded as he took another drink out of the water bottle, his eyes never leaving the boy's arm.

Just then, someone walked through the door, breaking the silence that had been going for a few moments. Both Conan and Kogoro looked up to see Heiji standing there, waving and smiling at Conan.

"Hey Conan-kun!" Heiji greeted, walking to the end of the hospital bed. "I heard you were injured and decided to see how you were doing." Heiji then stuffed his right hand into the pocket of his pants and started to fish around for something. "I've also got you this!" He took the object out of his pants, and put it in front of him for Conan to see.

Conan looked at the object, an annoyed expression quickly taking place as he saw what it was.

In Heiji's hand was a shiny red toy sports car.

Conan could tell by the smile on Heiji's face, he was enjoying this as much as Conan wanting to kill him right then and there.

_Why you! _Conan growled in his mind. _Teasing me like this! I'll get you! _

Heiji walked around and placed the toy car on the bed stand next to Conan. "Oi, Kogoro, why don't you get Conan-kun a bottle of water?" he suggested to older detective. Kogoro gave Heiji a glare of dislike, 'tsk'ing a little.

"Fine," he finally said, standing up from the chair and leaving the room.

"Why you Hattori! Giving me a child's toy!" Conan growled once Heiji sat down in the vacant chair Kogoro was sitting in.

Heiji leaned back in the chair, grinning at Conan.

"What? I think it suits you well Kudo, seeing as you _are _a child." Conan narrowed his eyes at Heiji, his annoyance growing.

"Not when I get my body back!" Conan shot at him. He looked away from Heiji and towards the window by his bedside.

Heiji's smile widened at this. He loved teasing Shinichi while he was stuck like this! It was fun too, especially when Shinichi would pout saying he wasn't a child but a seventeen-year-old.

"Come on Kudo," Heiji said with amusement, leaning forward a bit in his chair. "what do you expect me to do? Get you something you would actually like instead of a child's toy?" Shinichi glared at him from the corner of his eyes, lips forming a thin line.

"I don't even care if you don't get me _anything _at all." he glowered. Heiji quirked an eyebrow at this statement, resting an elbow on his knee and put his head in his hand.

"Oh? Is that so?" he said mockingly. Shinichi turned around carefully just in case he accidently causes his injured arm any pain.

"Yes, now why are you really here Hattori?" he snapped, knowing that him being injured and in the hospital wasn't the only reason. Heiji raised his eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair, smirking.

"So I can't pay a visit to my best friend in the hospital? How cruel Kudo, how cruel." he asked, feigning sadness. Shinichi glared at him, warning him to tell him the real reason as to why the detective was here. "Fine, I'm here because I heard you were injured badly so I called Ran up to get the details. She said when you first woke up, you said that a man was after you, possibly the one who did this." he paused, gesturing his head at Shinichi. "So that got me curious. She also told me you wouldn't tell who it was, so I thought maybe you can tell me?" Heiji asked hopefully.

Conan's expression turned back to blank as he looked down at his lap, his hand clutching harder against the bandaged gash, causing slight pain that made his breath hitch for a second before he ignored it.

Heiji became increasingly concerned in Shinichi's change of behavior and how blank his face became. He also fretted that his arm started causing him trouble only to see that he was gripping the wound too tightly in his grasp.

"Kudo?" he asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder slightly, in case he might shatter if touched. Shinichi flinched slightly away from the hand, but his gaze remained in front of him, never wavering. "Oi, Kudo?" Heiji became even more worried, wondering why Shinichi was acting like this.

"_He _is coming. _He _isn't very happy. _He_ wants blood." Shinichi said in a monotone that frightened Heiji to the core. Heiji stood up and crouched a little so he was at eye level with Shinichi. He tried to capture his eyes, but Shinichi's eyes seemed to be unfocused as if he wasn't there anymore.

"Kudo, _who _is '_he_'" Heiji asked with a voice filled with concern, but was stern at the same time.

His heart pounded against his chest as he wondered if he truly wanted to know who did this to him, because if it scared Shinichi this much, then the guy who did this isn't a force to be reckon with. Shinichi turned his head slowly to look at Heiji, his eyes slightly focusing in on him, but still held a blank look that seemed to scream at Heiji that Shinichi was too terrified of him to even speak his name.

"Hattori…" Shinichi said breathlessly. "_He's _coming, and _he's _close." Tears of terror sprung in Shinichi's eyes as the hand around his forearm tightened, making pain shoot up his arm, but he paid no heed to this.

"Kudo…" Heiji whispered to himself as he embraced Shinichi as if to calm him down.

Inside, Heiji was just as terrified Shinichi was, because Shinichi was never this terrified before, not even enough to bring tears to his eyes. It truly frightened Heiji and he couldn't help but feel his heart shatter inside as he heard the sobs that came from the shrunken detective's mouth as he hugged Heiji back tightly with his uninjured arm.

_Don't worry Kudo, _He thought to himself as his facial features hardened in anger at Shinichi's sobs. _I'll find out who did this to you before he gets you. Don't you worry. _


	3. The Darkness of the Heart

**Hiya~! Here is another lovely(or not lovely) chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review or favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN **

* * *

**The Darkness of the Heart**

Kogoro shuffled uneasily in his seat as he glance at the ever so quiet Conan who just stared blankly at his lap, his hand once again lazily holding his bandaged forearm.

Heiji had left a while ago, saying he was going down to the police station to see if he could find any more information about what had happened to the little detective, leaving Kogoro alone in the room with him.

The clock on the wall ticked away, silently filling the room with its silent ticking. Kogoro glanced at the clock, wondering when his daughter will be here for the hope of getting Conan out of this blank state that drove him to the brink of insanity.

"So… Uh, Conan…" he started hesitantly, scratching the back of his head as he looked away from the child. When he got no answer, he glanced back to see that Conan gave no real signs that he had heard him. He sighed; resting his hands in his lap as he leaned forward again, silence cascading the hospital room once more.

_Come on Ran! _Kogoro shouted in his mind as his fingers twitched with discomfort. _Get out of school! Come to the hospital! Make Conan talk! Please! _He pleaded, whimpering silently to himself, knowing that Conan didn't have the ears at the moment to hear him at all. As if his prayers have been heard, the door opened silently, before closing to reveal Ran in her school uniform with her bag slung lazily over her shoulder.

"Conan-kun," Ran said quiet joyfully as she placed her bag down at the foot of his bed and took the chair on the other side of him. Conan didn't give her any indication that he was paying attention, but she went on anyways. "I talked to your friends today," she paused, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. When she didn't, she went on. "they said they would come visit you after school. They should be on their way right now." Ran smiled a little, only to frown in disappointment as he showed no signs he had heard her. "Conan-kun?" she asked, trying to get a reaction out of the boy. "Nee, Conan-kun, did you hear me?" Conan looked at her slightly from the corner of his eyes, only to look at his lap once again.

"Yes," he muttered quietly, loud enough to have Ran hear him. Ran huffed, crossing her arms over her chest at the short muttered reply she had gotten.

"Conan-kun at least look happy." she pleaded with him, but to no avail for the child was once again lost deep in his thoughts, making Ran sigh heavily in defeat.

After a few moments of complete silence, the door slammed open with three kids stumbling in and another walking in with her arms cross and scowling.

"I said you all can't fit through the door." Ai scolded, closing the door behind her. Ayumi stood up with a flustered look on her face.

"But they pushed me in!" she defended, making the others flustered as they also stood up.

"Nu-huh! It was all Genta'a fault! He pushed me into you making me push you through the door!" Mitsuhiko waved his arms in the air, pointing at Genta who suddenly went a deathly pale.

"I did not!" He would've continued if it wasn't for Ran who sent the children a deathly glare, making them quiet down and notice Conan on the bed, who was still lost somewhere in his head.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, stepping closer to the bed. Conan again didn't answer with even the slightest twitch of a finger, making the children worried. "Ran-oneesan, why isn't Conan-kun answering?" she asked her, looking up at Ran with big worried eyes. Ran shrugged, eyes never leaving Conan.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since I walked in." she replied with a slight shrug. Kogoro grunted in his seat, catching everyone but Conan's attention.

"I'm not surprised he's acting like this." he said a bit softly as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a few moments before he opened them once more. "He's been acting this way ever since he has woken up, well, not this bad. He only started to act like this ever since I left him with Heiji to get the kid water." He cracked open an eye to look at Conan with worry. The others nodded as the children went toward the bed and stared at the seemingly unblinking Conan.

After long moments that seemed like years to everyone, Conan blinked, only for his eyes to widen in horror and panic, head snapping up while hyperventilating. He clenched his bandaged arm, making him whine in pain as he backed up against the back of the hospital bed, head snapping everywhere as if to expect someone to jump out from anywhere. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as their hearts skipped a beat in panic.

"Conan!" Kogoro shouted, trying to catch the child's attention. He jumped up from his chair along with Ran.

"Get away! Get away! No!" Conan shouted in fear, the grip on his arm leaving as he used it to shield his face from whatever he saw, shutting his eyes tightly as he whimpered. "G-get away… please…" he pleaded weakly as he shook in fear.

"Conan, it's okay! It's only us! Conan! Listen to me!" Kogoro pleaded trying to put his hand on his shoulder, but finding that he was too afraid to touch the child. Nurses rushed in hearing the screaming. Conan started to kick and punch the air around him, all the while with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

"Get away! Get away!" he screeched as the nurses rushed over to him in panic. One of the nurses ran off to find a doctor.

"Stay back!" One nurse ordered as she and another tried to pin Conan to the bed so he wouldn't open his wound. Conan only struggled harder in their grip, shouting louder with tears running down his face.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta screamed in worry only for the nurse to send them a glare to silence them. The doctor rushed in with the nurse on his heel. Once he saw the struggling Conan, his eyes narrowed as he went to one of the counters and started to search for something.

"Hold him still!" he ordered as he came over with a syringe in his grasp. The nurses instantly pinned him down as best they could as the doctor gave him the sedative.

Conan's flailing arms and legs instantly slowed down as he began to get drowsy. He opened his eyes only to see blurry images, making fear grip him once more as he tried to fight against the sedate. Soon, the flailing came to a stop as his eyes started to get too heavy for him to fight against.

"Please…" he whimpered out, voice barely above a whisper. "Stay a-…. away…" With that, Conan fell unconscious, making the doctor and nurses sigh in relief. The nurses released their grasp on Conan as they left the room, leaving the doctor in there to talk to the rest.

The doctor sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter behind him.

"Why was Conan-kun acting like that?" Ayumi cried, whipping her tears away. The doctor weakly smiled at her in pity as his gaze shifted to the unconscious child on the bed. He noted how Conan's eyebrows were creased slightly in his sleep.

"Conan-kun probably reacted like that because he went over the events that happened last night. Whatever had happened has obviously traumatized him into fear. He could've thought that he was back to when he was being attacked, so he tried to defend himself." The doctor paused to take a breath before he continued on. "When he starts acting like this, please get me." And with that, he left the room with a heavy feeling in the air.

Ran and Kogoro sat back down sullenly while the Detective Boy's stayed standing at the foot of Conan's bed. Ayumi cried softly while Mitsuhiko and Genta tried to comfort her. Ai just stared at Conan with furrowed eyebrows deep in thought.

"Conan-kun…" Ran whispered to herself, looking down at her lap while silent tears trailed down her face. "What happened to you?"

* * *

**~Conan's mind~**

Conan sat in the corner of a small white empty room. His legs were curled up to his chest as he dug his head into his knees, his arms limply lying at his side. At the farthest corner of the room, an ominous shadow loomed, deep red eyes peering out of them and looking a Conan with a glint that cannot be described.

One of Conan's fingers twitched at his side as he dug his head deeper into his knees as if to hide from the shadow that loomed near him.

"Go away…" he whimpered his voice barely audible to pick up. His legs moved closer to his chest as he silently shook in fear.

"_**Please… Go away…"**_


	4. Waking Only To See Darkness

**Hiya~! I really hope you like this chapter, it took me a bit to figure it out, but in the end I am quiet pleased with it and I hope you are too! Please leave a review or favorite! Farewell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN **

* * *

**Waking Only To See Darkness **

Conan's soft breathing resonated throughout the room, the other occupants listening closely to the breathing, expecting a change at any moment, either bad or good.

Ayumi sat next to Ran at Conan's bedside, hands coiled on her lap as she gazed worriedly at her friend. Conan's features hadn't changed since the doctor had first put him under the sedate which was around an hour or two ago. Ayumi noted the still trouble and fear that was very evident on the small detective's face, making her even sadder. Mitsuhiko and Genta sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall behind them. Genta looked concerned, arms crossed over his chest and gazing with slightly creased eyebrows at the marble floor he sat on. Mitsuhiko was deep in thought in his usual pose when he tried to figure things out.

After several minutes of thinking, Mitsuhiko looked up at everyone in the room.

"Ran-san?" Mitsuhiko suddenly asked. Ran looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. "How long was Conan gone from home yesterday?" Ran put a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"Um… Around three to four hours I think. He said he was going to spend the night at Hakase's house and left." she replied. Ai looked up at Ran, shaking her head.

"He never came, nor did we know about it."

"So he did something else and didn't tell anyone about it?" Kogoro asked himself as he creased his eyebrows in thought. "But why didn't he tell anyone?" His voice was now a mummer as he was talking to himself more than to the others. "Just what did he do for three to four hours?" Everyone in the room thought the same thing as possible thoughts ran through their heads for what Conan possibly did for that somewhat short time period.

"Maybe he met with the person who did this?" Genta questioned out loud. The others nodded in agreement, but one question still struck all of them. _Why did Conan meet with him? _

Their thoughts soon came to an abrupt stopped as Conan moaned, slowly waking up. Everyone perked up as they stared at Conan with a slight look of relief.

Conan opened his eye blearily, blinking the sleep away. Where was he again? Oh yeah, he was in the stupid hospital. He slowly raised himself into sitting position on the bed, leaning his back on the head board while his hand once again unconsciously grabbed his forearm. He looked around the room to see Ai, Ran, Ayumi, and Uncle sitting by his bedside, two on each side and Mitsuhiko and Genta sitting against the wall in front of his bed.

Conan felt uncomfortable under their stares, feeling self-conscious for a strange reason. He looked down at his lap silently as he held his forearm a bit too tight, but not enough to hurt him.

"Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko spoke up, catching his attention. Conan up at him, tilting his head slightly, a gesture for him to continue. "Why were you gone for such a long time without telling anyone the real reason?" The atmosphere in the room turned tensed as Conan bit his lip in slight fear at the mention of _him _even if it wasn't directly. Long silent moments ticked by with the only sound by the second hand of the clock that hung on the wall.

"I-I—" Conan stuttered, only to pause in hesitation, biting his lip once more as his hand squeezed tighter around his forearm. A few more moments passed by as Conan found his voice. "I was told to go there." he said quietly, perking everyone's interest.

"To go where? Who?" Uncle asked him slowly as to not strike fear into him on accident. Conan gulped as he shook lightly, enough that nobody really noticed it.

"To—to go to the old factory that was abandoned a few years ago." His voice was shaky, making him pause to take a slight break so he could continue, hopefully in a non-shaky voice. "_He—he _threatened me that if I didn't go he would… would…" Conan trailed off, his will to speak gone.

Conan's knees curled up to his chest tightly as he buried his chin in the crook between his knees, memories flashing behind his eyes.

"_Hello?" Conan called out, looking about the rubble of the old factory. Light shinned through the windows, casting long shadows against the rubble of the large building. Nothing moved or responded to Conan as he walked further into the factory, looking around just in-case he didn't catch something that was out the ordinary. "Hello?" he called out again, louder this time as he came into the middle of the room. He sighed when he heard nothing move in responds, earning irritation to build within him._

_Conan "tsk"ed as he kicked a small piece of rubble, watching it bounced and roll to the other side of the factory with a 'clink clank'._

"_Well, hello." A deep voice greeted behind Conan, surprising him slightly. Conan whirled around to see a large built sculpture of a man outlined by the sunset coming from outside. He couldn't clearly see his face, but he could feel his eyes sinking into his skin uncomfortably._

"_What do you want?" Conan growled at him. He heard him snicker, making Conan frown._

"_That is an interesting question brat. What do _I _want?" he asked himself, pausing for effect. A small chuckle came from the man as he pointed at Conan. "I want _**you**_**.**__" Conan blinked, taken aback._

"Me_?" he squeaked out. The man nodded, confirming it for Conan. "Why do you want me?" he suddenly asked. The man knelt down to where he should be eye to eye with him, Conan guessed._

"_Things just don't answer themselves all too soon. Answers take a while to come, and in fact, this one might take a bit for you to figure out." Conan narrowed his eyes in annoyance._

"_Then why did you want to talk to me in private?" Conan asked him. He stood up and turned his back to Conan, making him crease his eyebrows in slight annoyance._

"_Curious one aren't you? No matter, I will answer your question anyway." Conan just growled in even more annoyance. I mean seriously! How annoying can this guy even get? Nevertheless, Conan still wanted to know why he had half the mind to drag him all the way to this dirty old abandoned factory, and if this strange lunatic of a man didn't have a good enough reason, he would personally investigate his murder _without_ Uncle._

"_Just get to the point!" he snapped out, only to amuse the man further._

"_Impatient to? Well haven't I got a gift in for me today?" He turned slightly around to face Conan, the sunset reflecting on the side of his face, giving Conan enough to shiver at what he saw. The man's eyes were narrowed with a strange color that could be mistaken as a dark red. His head was shiny and smooth, not a single hair upon his tiny head, oh, and might Conan mention? A long shagged scar came from within the shadows of the man's head and stretched to meet at the corner of his right eye. Conan could make out the side of his crooked smile as it curved upwards at the impression Conan gave at just the mere sight of half his head. "Oh, my looks aren't half of your fear Conan-kun." Conan started to back up as the man crept forward, a horrible feeling sinking to the pits of his stomach._

"_**Let's play, **_**Conan-kun**_**."**_

"Oi, oi, Conan! Conan!" Conan snapped out of his thoughts and jerked his head upwards to see Genta staring at him, half concern and half annoyed that it took a while to snap Conan from his thoughts. "You alright Conan?" he asked Conan with the tilt of his head. Conan mutely nodded as he looked down at his lap, his hand painfully squeezing his forearm from the fear of the recent memory.

"Hey, Conan, once you are let out, why don't we go to the arcade to play?" Ayumi asked, trying to lighten the already darken atmosphere the hospital room held.

"Sure." Conan replied softly, his eyes never leaving his lap to answer Ayumi face to face. Ayumi brightly smiled at Conan, though she was concerned at how soft he had spoken, she even notice the slight waver of fear in his voice as he just spoke one word.

"Great!" she chirped happily. "We're going to have so much fun there! Ai-chan, would you like to come to?" Ai nodded absentmindedly as she stared at Conan with narrowed eyes.

"Sure, I could use a break."

"Awesome! Ran-oneesan, when will Conan be released from the hospital?" she asked Ran, looking up at her with a kind smile. Ran smiled back a little at Ayumi as she tried to remember when Conan would be released, or even if the doctor had told them yet at all.

"I don't know. I don't think the doctor has told us yet." she replied. Ayumi nodded as she looked back at the silent Conan, only to start a conversation up with Mitsuhiko and Genta, hopefully to get Conan involved with it somehow or another.

"_**Let's play,**_** Conan-kun**_**."**_


	5. Kudo Horrors

**Hiya~! It's summer! Yay, but it's also thirty minutes to 1 am and I'm still not tired! :D Great! Mama is going to be annoyed at me sleeping in late! Yippee! I also want to apologize for the shortness, I kinda had a writer's block on this chapter and I honestly have to say that it isn't my best, nor is it my worst and I'm too lazy to proof read because when I'm up late at night I get really anxious and restless. Please leave a review or favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**DO NOT OWN DECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

**Kudo's Horrors**

"Hey Conan, guess what!" Ran squealed in excitement. Conan barely acknowledged her from where he sat motionless on the bed. "Shinichi's parents decided to drop by and see how you are! Once they got news of you, they wanted to see how you are and should be here in ten minutes! How does that sound?" Conan didn't say anything as he kept staring at his lap. He heard her, yeah, but he didn't know what to say at all. He didn't know what to say anymore. Kogoro shifted uneasily in his seat as he cast Ran a look, though she didn't notice.

"Ran, can I speak with you outside?" he asked the teenager. Ran looked at her father and stood up as they left the room, leaving only Heiji and Conan left. Heiji leaned against the wall from behind where Ran had sat, casting Conan a look, biting his lip as the child remained emotionless.

"Kudo, ya' happy your parents are comin'?" Heiji asked, hoping to spark up a conversation. Conan looked up at Heiji slowly, scaring Heiji half to death by just the way he did it.

"What do you mean?" he drawled his voice dead with no emotion, making Heiji shiver in fear.

"U-uh… I-I mean aren't you glad mommy and daddy Kudo are c-comin'?" he asked in a shaky voice. Conan looked back down at his lap, trying to find words to answer the high school detective.

"I don't know Hattori. I honestly don't know anymore." he replied quietly. Heiji eyes downcast to look at his shoes, unsure of what to say anymore or if he should say anything at all to the little detective.

"Hey, don't be like that! I bet your parents are very excited to visit you!" he cheered, trying to cheer Conan up in the process. Just as he said that, both Yusaku and Yukiko jolted into the room, Yukiko with a wild look as she flung herself onto Conan, making him widen his eyes in fear as they glazed over.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Yukiko cooed, unaware of the change in her child.

"S-stay away…" Conan said in fear as he started to shake, confusing Yukiko. Yukiko stood back from hugging Conan as she looked at him. He was now huddled into a ball as he tried to become one with the headboard, shaking in fear.

"Shin-chan?" she asked in confusion.

"S-stay away…! Please, don't hurt me…!" he started to walk back and forth, his breaths becoming short. "Stay away!" he suddenly shouted, surprising the occupants of the room as he squeezed his eyes shut and shouted that over and over again. Ran and Kogoro threw open the door and ran inside, a doctor that was there the night before also running inside (he was going to check up on him anyway). "Stay away! I said stay away!" Conan shrieked, his hands flying up to his head as he shook it, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hold him down!" the doctor cried as he got the sedate ready. Hesitantly, Yusaku tried to pin Conan down as he flailed, his eyes widening in farther panic as Kogoro and Heiji went to help the farther. Yukiko's eyes filled with tears and hurt as she watched her child like this, Ran putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Once the doctor injected the sedate into Conan, his struggling weakened and his eyes got heavier and heavier until he finally let them droop, whispering one last thing before he fully succumbed to the sedate;

"Help… me…" Silence issued throughout the room after that. Yusaku, Kogoro, and Heiji stood up straight as they watched the sleeping child with heavy hearts. Yusaku walked to his wife as he saw the tears, embracing his wife to comfort her. She buried her head in his shoulder, casting Conan a teary glance before all she could see was her husband's shirt. Everyone stayed still, not knowing what to say as the air tensed up.

"Well," the doctor sighed heavily, the only one willing to talk as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at everyone with a grim smile. "Conan-kun will be fine and should wake up in about two to three hours depending when the sedate should wear off." He looked back at Conan with arched eyebrows, sighing once more. "I'll come back in an hour to check on his arm to make sure it hasn't gotten infected and I'll have a nurse change the bandage, other than that, Conan-kun should be out of the hospital in maybe three to five days." Kogoro looked up at the doctor, forcing himself to speak.

"What do we do when he has another one of these fits?" he asked as the doctor gave him another one of his forced smiles.

"I'll have to proscribe you with something that should be able to calm him down enough." He turned to leave, but remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! The nurse says Conan-kun has been rejecting his food by not touching it. If you can, try to get him to eat something, it'll help him heal faster." Then the doctor left the room feeling grim once again. The occupants couldn't bring themselves to talk, for what could they talk about? Nothing. That was all.

Kogoro sat back down the chair he had claimed as his, at one point he almost wrote his name in sharpie to fully claim his possession, but Ran had stop him from doing so by hitting him on top of his head and forcefully taking the sharpie he had somehow obtain away with a frown. Ran also sat down in her chair, not being as possessing as her father and going as so far claiming the chair by writing her name on it in sharpie, no, instead she hit anyone on the head who dared sat in her chair-Heiji learning the hard way eight times-.

Heiji leaned against the wall that faced Conan's bed with a grim frown, closing his eyes as if to rest. His thoughts were jumbled together; never could he stay on one topic in his mind before he switched to something entirely different to get his mind off the situation, only to glare at the tickling clock that seemed to occupy most of his thoughts for some reason he didn't know.

Yusaku stroked his wife's calmingly as he looked at his sleeping child, his heart aching in a way a parent felt sadness toward their injured offspring. _Shinichi,_ he thought. _I'm going to stop your plagued fears of what happened no matter what. _


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE~ **_**I apologize for not updating for a while, and the only reason to why I am doing this author's note against my oath(I hate these things so much that I vowed never to do them, but I broke the vow sadly enough) was because one of you posted on my other story about how anxious you were for the next chapter. Do not call yourself an idiot, because I'm the real idiot for not putting this up sooner! I'm sorry this isn't the kind of chapter you guys have been expecting, but I have to say this. I have lost my inspiration for this story, no matter what, I cannot think of anything else. I have tried before, but I can't bring myself to finish it, so, I will be thankful if someone is willing to adopt this story from me and continue it on, I would be ever so thankful because of it! The first person who wants it, please PM to tell me, then the story is all yours! Again, I am very very, deeply sorry that I cannot finish this!**

**-Let there be midnight**


End file.
